


lovely

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Season 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: despite the terrifying situation she was dealing with all by herself, about the night of alex’s brother’s party, mia takes on the performance her teacher guilts her into, but breaks down in the middle of it, but alex steps up, and proves to her that he means what he says; about always being there for her.





	lovely

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't requested, but the headcanon was created by queen of the winterbergs, @eternaley [on tumblr] ;)

mia felt like her heart was getting heavier with every step she took, trudging towards the school block.

she looked and felt tired, her eyebags more prominent than usual, her cheekbones droopy. her ocean eyes were dulled, her gaze fixed mainly on the floor. she was a mess.

the entire weekend, she racked her brains, trying to remember what the hell happened at alex’s apartment, alex’s brother nikolas’ party. all she really remembered was her conversation with him, and when he offered her a drink, she took it without any hesitation. it all blacks out after that.

with the exception of waking up the next morning, in alex’s bed, with nikolas and that girl, anna, next to him. she remembered how her lungs tightened, and she could barely breathe, when she found herself naked; her clothes on the floor. she swallowed down the lump in her throat with great difficulty. _what did i do last night? what happened? what did i even take?_ she wanted to throw up, mostly from the guilt that was weighing on her conscience, from thinking about alex’s reaction if he’d see her like this, with his _brother._

and that was what she did, the moment she stepped foot outside. throw up, in a drain.

but it didn't make her feel any better.

mustering up the strength just to push open the doors to the building, mia puts the hood of her, well, _alex’s_ hoodie up, trying to avoid everything and everyone. she wasn’t in the mood to entertain anyone. _just 2 more classes, and i’m done…._ but of course, things never went her way, and she was soon stopped by her advisory teacher, mr schmeller, who was also the coordinator of the _groovin’ jamboree_ their school held every semester. “hey, mia!” he said, as soon as he bumped into her, “have you thought about what we talked about, performing for the groovin’ jamboree? it’s tomorrow, you know.” he reminded her.

mia had initially shown interest in doing so earlier, to use it as the last task to complete her CAS hours, but at that moment, CAS was the last thing she could worry about. she rubbed her arm, as she replied to her teacher. “um, i don’t think i want to do it anymore, sir.” she replied meekly, and as if she wasn’t feeling bad enough, it doubled when she saw his face fall. “really now?” he asked, clearly disappointed. “come on mia, you have a beautiful voice. and you only need to finish your creative hour. exams are round the corner, and you know CAS hours are collected in that week too.”

_with all due respect sir, i just really want to dig up a hole and die in there,_ the girl replied bitterly in her mind. her head was spinning, and all she wanted to do was go home. “i know that, but i-”

her words died in her throat, when she felt a looming figure stand behind her, and judging from the all-too-familiar scent that hit her nostrils, she knew exactly who it was. and mr schmeller’s curious eyes confirmed it as well. “just let me know your decision by tonight, so that i can pencil you in.” he said, and mia warily nodded. she suddenly wished that their conversation would’ve lasted longer, long enough for alex to go away.

but by just knowing him, she knew that it wouldn’t have mattered. he would’ve waited for her, even if she took all night.

mr schmeller greets alex with a nod, before walking away from the both of them. mia shut her eyes tightly, as if she could’ve disappeared just like that, and her back was still facing alex. _just go away, just go away, just go away…._

“nice hoodie.”

mia wanted to cry, just listening to his voice. usually, alex had a steel cold tone laced to his words, but with her, he sounded nothing other than honey, warmth, and sunlight. he always sounded so reassuring, that mia felt the need to just confide in him, recount everything that happened over the weekend at his place, while he wasn’t there.

sniffing silently, mia slowly turns around as she pulls off the hood, to face alex, but her eyes were downcast. she was still rubbing her arm. she didn’t exactly respond, just nodded her head feebly. alex’s eyebrows furrowed. usually, even when she was mad at him, she’d always respond verbally, snapping at him hard. this time, she was being abnormally quiet.

“you tried reaching me?” alex asked, his eyes trying to look into hers, but her head hung down well enough to be hidden away from him. “wrong number.” mia’s voice sounded muffled. like she was _scared_ to face him.

alex’s heart panged against his chest. _did she want to break up?_ he wondered. he took a step forward, and gently raised her chin up forward, with his finger. all he could read from her face was sadness, and anxiety. two things that never appeared, especially together, when it came to mia. “you called the wrong number 6 times?” he asked in doubt. _why was she still pushing me away?_

when mia didn’t respond, and her eyes went back down on the ground, alex tucked a stray lock of hair that was covering her face. “what’s going on, mia?” he asked, softly. “you know you can tell me anything.” he was desperate for an explanation from her. all the doubt he had of she wanting to break up with him, vanished into thin air when he studied her face, her body language. she didn’t want to. he knew that. she was just hiding something from him.

mia suddenly snapped out of her daze. “w-what’s going on is that,” she replied in a frantic tone, “is that you’re not giving me space!” she cried out, pushing him away weakly. “and i-i asked for space! so, leave me alone.” her voice broke on the last word, before she walked away from him, dashing for the stairs, leaving him even more confused than before.

something was definitely up. of course, mia always yelled at him, but never so… meekly. never in a frenze.

_s_ _he looked scared,_ alex noted, _but not of me._

_then of what?_

  
  
  
  
mia decided on performing the following day. she couldn’t let what was happening to her affect her school curriculum. plus, it would serve as a distraction, even if it was for a little while. she scheduled to meet with nikolas on wednesday after school, to just get a gage of what had really happened. she needed to act as normal as possible. even her friends were starting to get suspicious. she did want to tell them, really badly, but she didn’t know how to.

right now, she just wanted to focus on the performance, and get it over and done with.

mr schmeller smiled brightly at the crowd, his pearly-white teeth showing. “ladies and gentlemen,” he addressed the crowd, “please welcome, mia winter!” he gestured towards the platform, and the crowd cheered for her (mia’s friends being the loudest), as she stepped onto the stage. she smiled weakly, and let out a soft chuckle when she hears a _‘los geht’s, mia baby!’_ ring out from the quietened crowd (she knew for a fact that it was sam).

she cleared her throat, before strumming the beginning of an all-too familiar song, on the guitar strings. _“thought i found a way,”_ she started to sing, _“thought i found a way out.”_ from the sea of people, her eyes somehow caught alex’s, who was only three rows away from the platform. _“but you never go away."_  she was already losing the confidence she had mustered up, _“so i guess i gotta stay now."_

_“oh, i hope some day, i’ll make it out of here…. even if it takes, all night, or a hundred years….”_

she wanted to look away from him, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

_“need a place to hide, but i can’t find one near…. wanna feel alive, outside, i can’t fight my fear.”_

her voice broke as she hit the chorus. _“isn’t it lovely, all alone? heart made of glass, my mind of stone.”_ her strumming became more faint, _“tear me to pieces, skin and bone. hello,”_ a tear threatened to spill from her eye, _“welcome home.”_

the crowd was pin-drop silent, as they watched mia slap her hand against her mouth, breathing harshly. she sobbed silently.

alex didn’t waste a second to run to her.

stepping up onto the platform after asking for another set-up mic and stool, alex gently pries off the guitar in mia’s grip, before taking over from where she stopped. _“walking out of time,”_ he sang, his eyes still locked on mia’s, reassuring her through his gaze, _“looking for a better place.”_

_“something’s on my mind,”_ mia joined in, feeling courage rush back into her, just by looking at alex, _“always in my head space."_

they harmonized perfectly in the chorus. _“but i know some day, i’ll make it out of here….”_

the crowd felt chills run down their spine, listening to their soft voices blending in together. _“even if it take, all night, or a hundred years."_

_“need a place to hide, but i can’t find one near.”_

the more mia read into that particular lyric, the less she believed it. that wasn’t true. she _did_ have her hiding space, her safe space.

_“wanna feel alive, outside, i can’t fight my fear.”_

she couldn’t fight her fear, not by herself. but she didn’t need to be alone.

she had _alex._ alex was her safe space, her trusted person, her _everything._

it was alex, and it always will be. and mia knew he loved her, as much as she loved him. that he’d always be there for her, no matter what. he’d listen. he’d understand. he’d _care._

 

_“hello, welcome home.”_

alex was home. and he always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> did i cry? absolutely


End file.
